goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Land Resort
Vyond Land Resort (Formerly Go!Animate Family Suites 1987- January 20, 1998, Go!Animate Land Escape January 20,1998-2013, and GoAnimate Land Resort July 6, 2013-2018) is based off Universal Orlando Resort. It's 24/7. Slogans * Meet GoAnimate Stars At Go!Animate Land (1987-1993) * Where the Magic of the movies meet the thrills of a lifetime (1993-2012) * Go Ride your Own (2013) * All The Animated Dreams (2014-) M = Main Complex A = Alternate Complex The Complex Theme Parks * Vyond Land - a movie and television show based theme park. Opened July 1987. It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm. (M) * Vyond Adventure Park -The second park. Opened February 2001.It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm (M) * Vyond Fun Park - located 10 minutes away from the usual parks and can be accessed by bus, opened Memorial Day 2019. It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm. (A) Water Parks * Vyond's Raging Waters''' '- a water park located in Vyond Adventure Park. Opened February 2001 as Go!Animate Raging Waters Water Park. Renamed GoAnimate Raging Waters in 2013 and Vyond's Raging Waters on May 6, 2018. It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm. (M) * 'Vyond's Volcano Bay'' ''-''' '''A water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on May 2018.It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm (M) * Isle Delfino Waterpark - A water park located inside Vyond Land Park, the smallest of the 3, only having 5 slides. (M) Vyond Citywalk Vyond Citywalk contains 4 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 27,1999 and is 24/7. It is in the main complex. Dining * 'Hard Rock Cafe Vyond '- a themed restaurant based on music industry. Opened May 14th, 2000. * 'Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music. Opened September 16th, 1999 * '''Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. Opened June 8th, 2001. * Chili's Grill & Bar '''- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. Opened June 5th, 1999. * '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 ** Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe. Opened:June 5th 2000 ** Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '''- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump. '''Theme: Forrest Gump.'' '' ** Johnny Rockets '-' '''an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. ** '''Bob Marley A Tribute to Freedom ** Cinnabon ** CityFood - a food court. *** Pizza Hut Express *** Chick-Fil-A *** KFC Express *** Panda Express *** Burger King *** Wendy's *** Taco Bell *** Moe's Southwest Grill *** Jack In The Box *** Dunkin Donuts *** Five Guys *** Potbelly Sandwich Shop *** MooYah Burgers & Shakes *** In-N-Out Burger '''- has Coca-Cola Freestyle machine, so far the only In-N-Out to have a Coca-Cola Freestyle. *** '''Sonic Drive-In ** Red Oven Pizza Bakery ** Cold Stone Creamery ** Pat O'Brien's Bar ** Menchie's Frozen Yogurt ** Vivo Italian Kitchen ** NBC Sports Grill & Brew ** NASCAR Sports Grille ** The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen ** Voodoo Doughnut - This cash-only, counter-serve bakeshop serves creative donuts in colorful, quirky environments. ** Red Lobster '- an American casual dining restaurant chain ** '''Firehouse Subs '- A deli and sub service cafe which, at 'CityWalk Manhattan, '''it showcases the theme of a firehouse department, with adornments being replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. ** '''Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe '- A restaurant inside the Nickelodeon Store '''Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: Restaurant 'R' US ** CityWalk Vyond Hot Dog Hall of Fame ** Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe ** KUDOS '- a Greek restaurant. ** '''Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '(at Hershey's Chocolate World) Opened in 2003 ** '''The NBA Experience - An NBA themed restaurant that opened in 2001 ** Voodoo Doughnut '-' '''Opened in 2003 '''Former Restaurants *'Restaurant 'R' Us' - A restaurant inside the Toys 'R' Us. When it opened, it had the 1999-2007 logo and it had the blue star logo. Changed logos on Earth Day 2008. *'Prep. Date: '''November 23, 1998 '''Public Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By:' Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe *'Scoops 'R' Us '- A Häagen-Dazs ice cream parlor, shake cafe, and Auntie Anne's snack bar inside the Toys 'R' Us. It opened in April 2011. It also had a Pepsi Spire machine from April 2011 to 6/29/18, until the Scoops 'R' Us shut down. Opening Date: '''7/4/09 '''Closing Date: '''6/29/18 '''Replaced By: '''Nickelodeon Scoop-It-Up Ice Cream Parlor Entertainment * '''Rainforest Cafe River Adventure Ride (June 8, 2001-present), An indoor dark boat ride that is an adjustment to Rainforest Cafe. This is the same as the one in Galveston, Texas. * NBA City (1999) * The GrooveHard Rock Live, a separate performance venue adjacent to the Hard Rock Cafe * Red Coconut Club * Blue Man Group, a live show featuring Blue Man Group (June 8, 2007–present) * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, Live bands take to the restaurant’s stage to perform every evening. * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf * Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel - A Ferris wheel inside Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nicktoons Slime Wheel Trivia: When it opened, it had the 1999-2007 logo and it had the blue star logo on the R. Changed logos on Earth Day 2008. * Nicktoon's Slime Wheel '- A Ferris wheel inside Nickeldoeon Store '''Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced:'Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel * The World of Hasbro * '''7-Eleven Experience - An interactive snack store. * MTV Teen Club - A teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * iFLY Vyond * M&M's World(1999-2014) * PBS Kids World (2015-present) * The Rising Star * Dino's * Chuck E. Cheese's - kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzeria restaurant and also the largest in Vyond. it opened on February 27, 1999, and closed on November 30, 2018. replaced by a rumored Cartoon Network-themed entertainment restaurant. * Hershey's Chocolate World at Vyond Land '''- Opened in 2003 an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. ** '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. ** Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. ** '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA ** 'Chocolate Taste Test '- Immerse yourself in the flavorful world of chocolate in our tasting experience! Filled with the sights, sounds and smells of chocolate, Hershey’s tasting experts show you how to engage all senses to taste chocolates from milk to dark and varieties in between. Shopping * '''World of Nintendo- A Nintendo-themed store selling many new games, consoles, and also has Nintendo history & memorabilia. (1999-present) * Cartoon Network World - A Cartoon Network-themed store selling many shirts, foods, and toys. (1999-present) * The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed that sells many Hasbro, PlayDoh, & Hasbro Gaming products such as toys & board games. (1999-present) * BMG Gear * Fossil, Inc. * Build-A-Bear * NRBA Store l Hall of Fame * UKW Wrestling * Lego Store * Skechers''' '- A shoe store selling all kinds of different and crazy shoes (1999-present) * '''Chuck E. Cheese's' - kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzeria restaurant and also the largest in Vyond. it opened on February 27, 1999, and closed on November 30, 2018. replaced by a rumored Cartoon Network-themed entertainment restaurant * Toys "R" Us - A toy and video game store. It was formerly the flagship store of Toys "R" Us, until the Times Square location opened in 2001. It received an expansion in 2003, to make it around the same size as the Times Square location. It was closed for expansion from Jan. 20, 2003 to July 4, 2003. It had the 1985-1998 logo from 1999 until July. 4, 2003 where it was changed to its 1998-2007 logo expect it had the yellow star outline instead of the R in a blue star. The logo changed on Earth Day 2008 to its current logo. included various themed zones such as the "R"Cade(1999-2018), Barbie (with a life-size dreamhouse)(1999-2018), electronics (with dedicated sections like Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova and Skullcandy)(1999-2018), Jurassic Park (with an animatronic T-Rex)(1999-2018), Lego (1999-2018), Wonka (1999-2018), and the signature indoor Ferris wheel (1999-2018). ** Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 *** '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 * '''Nickelodeon Store - a Nickelodeon-themed store. Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Toys "R" Us Hotels All are in the main land except for Vyond Alternate Resort. * '''Jurassic Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg Opening Date: May 1, 1997. * The Vyond Character Lodge & Indoor Waterpark '''- A lodge similar to Great Wolf Lodge '''Opening Date: June 19, 2001. * PBS Kids Resort - Opened June 1, 2003. Announced in 2001 and building began 3 weeks later. It's a 20-story luxury hotel and condominium apartment building. * Vyond's Cabana Bay Beach Resort - A 60's themed Hotel Opening Date: '''May 26,2016 * '''Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort - A Hotel themed to SEGA Opened: June 6,2000. * The Hogsmeade Lodge, Opened: May 8th 2015 * Nickelodeon Suites Resort - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: 'June 6,2001. In 2011, the Little Bill cardboard cutouts prevously at Little Bill's Giggle Coaster at Kings Adventure were relocated to the hotel. The Little Bill cardboard cutouts were removed on December 15, 2017. * '''Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2005 * Vyond's Asian Resort '- Opened on November 1, 2007 * '''Vyond's Persian Resort '- Opened on November 1, 2007 * 'Vyond's Venetian Resort '- Opened on November 1, 2007 * '''Reflections-A Vyond Lakeside Lodge - A 900 room hotel that opened in July 2018. Announced in 2013. Construction began one year later. This inspired Reflections-A Disney Lakeside Lodge in 2018. * CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Vyond’s Aventura Hotel '''- Opened on June 1, 2018 * '''Loews Sapphire Falls Resort at Vyond Land - Opened on July 7, 2016 * 123 Sesame Place Resort '- A Sesame Street Themed Hotel '''Opening Date: '''April 16, 2001. * '''Hard Rock Cafe at Vyond Land '- A Hotel themed to Hard Rock Cafe Opened: January 19, 2001. * 'Vyond's Beach Club Resort '- Opened in 1990 * '''Super Nintendo Hotel - Opened 2018. The hotel is identical to North Wind Motel at Wildwood NJ expect the hotel rooms were themed to Nintendo. Announced in February 2011. Construction began in April 2011 * Vyond's Storybook Wonderland Hotel '- A 8,000 hotel room themed to children's books. Announced in July of 2009 and construction began in 2011. It was complete in January 2018 and opened in June of 2018. * '''Vyond's Royal Egyptian Resort '- Opened in 1998. * '''Vyond's Contemporary Resort - One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * Vyond's Polynesian Resort '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * '''Vyond's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * '''Vyond's Sunset Pier Hotel - Opened in 1991 * The Equestrian Resort - Hotel based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Announced in January 2011. Construction began 3 weeks. later. Opened on June 16, 2013 just in time for the Equestria Girls premiere. * Vyond’s Grand Resort & Spa '''- A Victorian themed luxury hotel and spa Opened in 1988 * '''Vyond's BoardWalk Inn - Opened in 1990 * Vyond's Caribbean Beach Resort '''- Opened in 1988 * '''Vyond's Pop Century Resort - Opened in 2003 * Vyond's Riviera Resort '- Opened August 2018 * '''Legoland Hotel '- Opened in 2013 * '''Legoland Beach Retreat - Opened in 2015 * Legoland Castle Hotel - Opened in 2018 * Vyond Alternate Resort '''- Opened in 2020 * '''Vyond 4Life Land Hotel - Opened with Vyond 4Life Land on October 1, 2021. This is a hotel, casino, and spa resort. The 124,720 sq ft (11,587 m2). casino has over 3,400 slot machines. The hotel has a spa. The hotel has a monorail station. It has 145,000 sq ft (13,500 m2). of gaming space, more than 3,000 slot machines, and 135 table games. The casino is separated into several areas, which are: Palace East – Asian gaming area, Slots—Second Floor Casino – The main casino floor, Poker Room – It features 20 poker tables, and Table Games – It features over 120 table games. There is also an indoor pool, a monorail, 8 dining which are Vyond 4Life Cafe which is a full-service restaurant, with special Character Breakfasts and daily buffets,Pizza Hut, Starbucks, The Eric Show Lounge which is an adult bar where adults can relax with a cocktail, frozen drink, or afternoon coffee, , , , and Subway. There are also 1, 158 rooms, The Mall which had a total retail floor of 303,788 square feet (28,222.8 m2) foot,4 floors, a water fountain display that is choreographed and set to music. and was performed on the hour and had two variations: a day show and a night show. It routinely met with applause from audiences and the most popular viewing spot was usually from the mall's second floor. There is also a 14,000-square-foot (1,300 m2) arcade on the 4th floor of the Mall part on the hotel, and a 4D experience. The arcade is in the Mall part of the hotel on the 4th floor of the Mall. The monorail station is at the . Each room was a themed room with 2 king sized beds, a full kitchen, a dishwasher, a bathroom, a 25 inch TV, a Nintendo Switch, 2 side tables, a make up desk, and an activity table. Guests could request a character room and be assigned to it if available. All suites had the option of a wake-up call from a Vyond 4Life Network character and simple room service was available. Lastly, there is a gym, a parking garage, and the 1100-seat theater Studio Vyond which only hosts game shows. The mall part has 4 floors ** Vyond City (first floor): The floor on this level is designed to look like Vyond City and the shops tend to focus around gifts, entertainment, and moderate to upscale stores. ** The Skybridge (second floor): There is direct access from Vyond 4Life Hotel through the skyway allowing shoppers to get to the casino. The more upscale shops are located on this level and the design gives the impression of shopping under the stars. ** The Promenade (third floor): The restaurants, bars, and clubs are all located on the north side of this level of the mall. ** The Arcade (Fourth Floor): The arcade is a 14,000-square-foot (1,300 m2) arcade. Transports Vyond Water Taxi Express * 123 Sesame Place Resort * Nickelodeon Suite Resort * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort at Vyond Land * Hotel PortAdventure * Hard Rock Hotel * Jurassic Park Lodge * Legoland Hotel * Legoland Beach Retreat * Legoland Castle Hotel * The Hogsmeade Lodge Vyond Land Resort Bus Express * CASORT * Hard Rock Hotel. * Hotel PortAdventure * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Legoland Hotel * 123 Sesame Place Resort * Vyond's Royal Egyptian Resort * Jurassic Park Lodge * Cabana Bay Beach Resort (Vyond) * Vyond's Storybook Wonderland Hotel * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Vyond) Vyond Adventure Monorail Access Part of the Red/White sub monorail for the GoAnimate Monorail, it was build before it, but was added to the system in 1990. # Vyond Land (1987-present) # Vyond CityWalk (2000-present) # Vyond's Polynesian Resort (1987-1998; Stationed at Uti Building; Uti and Koro buildings demolished for CityWalk) # CASORT (June 17, 1998-2000; stop in front of the hotel, formerly an emergency exit, former station now a normal part of the monorail) # Vyond's Contemporary Resort (1987-present) # Vyond’s Grand Resort & Spa (1988-present) # Vyond Adventure Park (2001-present) # Vyond's Volcano Bay (2018-present) # Vyond's Ski Resort (1990-present) # Vyond 4Life Hotel (2021-present) Category:Go!Animate Land